You'll Never Stand Alone
by Berry Pixy Stix
Summary: This story would probably go under romance or drama I cant dicide any way this story starts out daikari and end with takari but most of it is takari and it takes place at a school dance the only charecters in it our Yolei,Ken,Davis,Kari ,And T.K. p.s. thi


Don't Be Fooled By The Beginnig This Stories Acually Takari. This Song Is by Whintney Houston  
  
"You'll Never Stand Alone"  
Kari and Davis walked slowly to the school dance.When They got there Kari walked over to Yolei. While Davis Went to talk to Ken.  
"Hi Kari"Yolei said  
"Hi Yolei"She said looking behind her."Where is T.K."  
"I dont no'Yolei said   
"So Yolei Who you'd come with?"Kari questioned childishly  
"Ken"She anwered"So Who came with you?"  
"I came with Davis"Kari said. Davis walked over to both of them.He stuck his hand in front of Kari.  
"Care to dance"He smiled.Kari looked at Yolei and laughed  
"Sure Davis"She answered.The started dancing.Davis quietly whispered something in her ear.  
"Kari need to tell you something outside"  
"Okay Davis"She whispered back"Can we dance the way outside please"  
"Alright"Davis answered.they danced there way to the back of the school yard.  
"So what did you want to tell me Daisuke''Kari said  
"Well Kari I know weve been together for a long time"Davis started  
"Oh huh"Kari said  
"And I think..."  
"Yay"  
"I think we should"  
"Should what?"  
"I Think we should break up"He yelled  
"What?'She said queity as one tear rushed down her cheek to the cement.  
"I think we should break up"he said he didn't want to see Kari cry so he slowly walked away.  
Kari feel on her knees crying.Someone slowly ran up to her.  
"Kari"A boy voice said.She didin't answer him"Kari it's me T.K."  
"T.K.?"She Said low.He slowly helped her up.She was still crying  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
If There's A Time When The Tear Should Fell Your Your Eyes  
And You Can See Past The Shadows To The Sound On The Other side  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"T.K. did you see what he ..."T.K. put 2 fingers on her lips to stop her he slowly removed them  
"I know...I know..."He said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Dispair Because There Always Will Be Someome There  
Don't Lose faith Love Woun't let You Lose Your'e way Because....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't Worry Kari I'm here"T.K. said slowly and put he in his grasp  
Kari closed her eyes tighty tears flowing even harder than before  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You You'll never Stand Alone  
I'll Be Standind By  
I'll Keep You From The Cold  
I'll Hold You when You Cry  
I'll Be There To Be Strong When You Can't Find The Strengh Inside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kari Please don't cry"he said wipping away her tears.  
He Stared into her chocolte brown eyes and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And You You'll Always Have A Home  
In These Arms Of Mine  
You'll Never Stand Alone  
Love Is Standing By  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T.K. held her tightly.Raindrops hit his blode hair solfty.  
"T.K. Why are you still here"Kari whisperend into his ear softly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If Thre's A Day When The rain Should Find Your Heart  
And you Cold And Tired And Lonely  
And This World Has You In The Dark  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Because I Care For You Kari"He Said.  
She Cried Soflty on his arm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Be Scared   
You can Just Reach For Me And I'll Be there  
Don't Lose Hope love Will See You Trough You Know Because ...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"T.K. Thanks for being there for me"She said and wipt away her tears from her face  
"Kari"T.K. said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You You'll Never Stand Alone   
I'll Be Standing By  
I'll Keep You from From The Cold  
I'll Hold You When You Cry  
I'll Be There To Be Strong When you Can't Find The Strengh Inside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dance was already over and everyone had gone home.  
"Yes T.K.?"Kari questioned  
"Would You like to dance With me"he answered her  
"I'd love to but the school dance is over"She said   
"It doesn't matter I bet theres at least one CD left"He said  
"Okay T.K."Kari said   
They walked back inside the school.  
"See Look"he said pointing at the different CDs"So which do you want to dance to kari"  
"How About this one"She Said holding up A Whintey houston CD  
"okay"T.K. said   
The music started to play. and they danced  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And You You'll Allways Have A Home In These Arms Of Mine  
You'll Never Stand Alone   
Love Is Standind By  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kari I Have something to tell you"he said lifting her off the floor  
"Yes T.K."  
"I... Love You"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Standing By To Lift You Above All The Hurt And Pain  
Standing By To Carry Through All The Tears And Rain  
Reach From Me  
I'll Be With You  
Oh Reach From Me Baby  
I'll see You Through  
See I'll Be The One To Hold You  
The one to show You That You  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you to T.K."she said and softly kissed him on the lips.She smiled  
and blushed a deep red.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You You'll Never Stand Alone   
I'll be Standing By  
I'll Keep You from the Cold  
I'll Hold You When You Cry  
I'll Be There To Be Strong When You Can't Find the Strengh Inside  
  
And You You'll Always Have A Home   
In These Arms Of Mine  
You'll Never Stand Alone  
Love Is Standing Byou You'll Never Stand Alone   
I'll be Standing By  
I'll Keep You from the Cold  
I'll Hold You When You Cry  
I'll Be There To Be Strong When You Can't Find the Strengh Inside  
  
And You You'll Always Have A Home   
In These Arms Of Mine  
You'll Never Stand Alone  
Love Is Standing By  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He Held Her Tightly In His arms.  
there lips slowly touched . they continued dancing the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love Is standing By  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"T.K. thank for being there for me"kari said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So What you think Please Review Even If You Didn't Like the Story But First There are Some Rules  
Nothing like I spelled this wrong or that wrong.  
and thats all the rules okay so please just review 


End file.
